


Fall Together

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gently, he opened a stiff notebook in which flowers and leaves were pressed between the pages, reverently settling the birch leaf into it’s new home before closing the book and tucking it back under his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Together

The early November air was crisp and chill against the back of Sam’s neck, his hair pulled up into a ponytail as he huffed up a steep boulder lined trail. Pausing a moment, he stooped to pick up a bright red leaf that was half as wide as his palm with a beautiful pattern of veins that were darker than the rest of the leaf.

“Hey, how about this one?”

Next to him, Cas turned and carefully reached out for the leaf, cradling it delicately in his palm and smiling. “Hmm, a birch. Excellent choice.”

Gently, he opened a stiff notebook in which flowers and leaves were pressed between the pages, reverently settling the birch leaf into it’s new home before closing the book and tucking it back under his arm. Cas’ breath puffed in front of his face, and he took his thin black framed glasses off to rub the steam away before squinting back up the trail.

“Is it much farther?”

His cheeks were blotchy pink, hair tousled by the wind, and he rubbed the back of his hand against his runny nose.

Sam shook his head and started back up the path. “Nah, not much farther.”

They still stopped a few more times on their way to the top, to pick up bright leaves and pluck flowers. Cas had mentioned during a study break in their research group that he liked to collect flowers for craft projects. He was new to town, just moved for college. Sam had recommended they do the fall hiking spree together, hosted by the local parks. Anyone that wanted to participate kept a little piece of paper to tick off which trails were hiked, and if you did so many you got a little badge at the end of the season to fix onto a hiking pole. Sam and Dean both had poles that were decorated with badges from doing it every year as kids. It was one thing they did with their Dad that Sam could look back on with appreciation.

Now, Sam got to do it with his friend Cas.

The trail widened and curved to the side where the rocky ledges opened to a vista across the valley. Several hikers were sitting on a bench perched up there enjoying the view. It was a pretty popular spot in the fall when the leaves turned. Sam took a deep breath of the fresh air, chest puffing out, and walked up to the edge of the mossy rock ledge.

He heard a softly exhaled ‘Oh’ next to him, and turned to see Cas wide eyed smiling at the scene.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Sam looked at Cas longer than he looked at the sprawl of brilliant fall foliage. “Yeah it’s pretty great up here, huh? Just wait until you see the Gorge, I think you’ll like that hike, we can do that next week.”

Cas held his notebook against his chest and wandered up to the edge of the ledges. He nodded and hummed in agreement. He was a quiet kind of guy. Intense. Sam had always liked coming out to here hike. But it was definitely better with company.

Sam lowered himself to sit on the ledge, feet dangling off as he leaned back to rest on his hands. The stone was cold through his jeans as he kicked his heels back and forth. Cas settled next to him, cross legged. They caught their breath, quietly enjoying the serenity of nature moving slowly around them.

Eventually, they had to head back down through the woods and go back to town. But the weekend after, they did the Gorge, and after that Sand Run. The leaves fell and left the trees skeletal, winter starting to creep up with frost on the window panes. School grew hectic as the semester wound down.

Before the holiday break, Cas gave Sam a small paper wrapped bundle that was tied with twine. He hadn’t expected anything, and felt a twinge guilt that he hadn’t gotten anything for Cas. But Sam thanked him and opened the gift, Cas fidgeting nervously in front of him. Inside the paper, there were three laminated book markers, clear plastic encasing bright autumn leaves and delicate dried flowers pressed flat.

It was so thoughtful of Cas, that somehow Sam managed not to think about what he did next. Cas gasped quietly against his mouth and stiffened briefly before circling his arms around Sam’s waist as Sam pulled him in. Sometimes, good memories could be the most valuable things, sweet gestures catalysts for more, changing seasons and changing thoughts so gradual it’s easy and gentle to fall together in these ways.


End file.
